Save the One You love
by Awesome.Anime.Girl
Summary: 7 minutes in heaven that's all it took for Canada to at mit is love for America M for Yaoi, lemon and mpreg. Don't like don't read. If you do like enjoy XD read and review
1. Chapter 1

"America come on 7 minutes in heaven is about to start!" France calls to America. "Dude chill. I know you want to make out with England. Just go in the closet already." France just glared at him. "And he doesn't say no!" America laughs and sat in the circle. "Alright everyone put something in the hat." England says taking a pen out of his pocket. "Is that the pen you use the draw your eyebrows bro?" England glares at him. "Stupid wanker..." He mutters

Canada tries to keep quiet hoping his Brother does not ask him the draw from the hat

America puts in a lighter. Some people eye him. "What? Can a guy have a lighter without people thinking he's on drugs? Take it easy man." France put in some lip balm and hands the hat to Canada. "I know I ignore you most of the time but are you playing or not?"

Canada just blushed and looked like he wanted to say no but he said "Fine I'll play your damn game."

"Alright!" America said "Come on bro put something in the hat so we can get started."

Canada looks for a while but could not find anything "I know i had it somewhere." Canada said, "Where is it? Oh i found it." He said pulls out a his flag and puts it and the hat

Everyone else puts in their things and then Germany hands it to America. "Vell the host of this party should pick first." Alfred laughs "Whatever dude. There is no way I'm getting a dude. I could always get Ukraine." America put his hand in the hat and pulled out Canada's flag. "You've gotta be kidding me bros! No way am I making out with my brother!" England laughs "So you are just now allowing gay marriage in your country and now you have to play 7 minutes in heaven with your own sibling this is priceless!"

Canada gets up and Just drags America into the closet "come on you idiot. Let's get this over with." Canada pins America to the wall

He blushes darkly and pulls away. "C-Canada what are you doing? You don't have to do this you know...we don't have to kiss." He whispers wanting to but this was so wrong

"I don't care. Now shut up!" canada said slamming their lips together

America kisses him back deeply ignoring how wrong it was.

Canada licks the bottom of America's lips asking him to open his mouth when he does Canada licks the in side of America's mouth. wich after that Canada began to moan into the kiss

America opens his mouth slowly and grabbed Canada's butt

"HEY you two have been in there for 7 minutes get out here!" a German voice yelled,  
Canada rolls his eyes "damn it! Meet me at my house at 12 okay." Canada told his brother

America fixes his hair. "Whatever bro."

America arrives at Canada's house a few hours later when he was suppose to be. He knocked on the door quietly

Canada opens the door " Oh Alfred i never thought you would never come here.~" Canada getting a bit Lust

"Matthew, dude you know why I'm here. What happened at the party...it wasn't right and you know it." He says

"Well it felt right to me." Canada said getting closer

"We are brothers Canada. Wake up." He growls

Canada growls back, "Fine leave then. I don't care. I'm sorry Alfred. i don't know what happened. I like-." canada could not finish his words instead he just yelled which is rare for Canada to do "Go home!"

Alfred grabs Canada and pins him against the door frame. "Matthew, don't you dare think I don't love you." He said softly his lips hovering over Canada's lips.

Canada tries to break away from America's hold "You don't love me. YOU ignore me ALL of the damn times-" He was cut off by America kissing him

He broke the kiss slowly. "Dude You know how wrong this is... It's illegal in my country. That's why I ignore you."

"I'm done ignoring you to ignore my feelings for you."

Canada Looks down and starts to cry, "I know that's why I told you to come over to my house. You are in my country. it's not illegal here." Canada said

"Don't cry bro. You know I can't deal with crying." He says hugging him

Canada hugs back "Je t'aime America." Canada said not wanting to let go

He kisses the top of his brothers head. "I love you.."

Canada grabs America into a big deep kiss "I need you Alfred. take me." canada said lustfully

He kisses him back deeply with a small smile. "Anytime."

Canada breaks the kiss And pushes Alfred away and takes off running "You have to catch me!" Canada said running to his room and shutting the door

Alfred followed after him making sure he locked the door behind him. He ran upstairs into Matthews room. "Canada~? Where are you?"

"I'm not telling you.~ You have to find me.~" Canada said growing a little lustfully in his voice "But i'll give you a hint.~"

"Ok." He smirks "give me a hint."

"Where do you play 7 minutes in heaven in?" Canada asked trying to give the best hint

He laughs and walks over to the closet. "Hello Matthew~" he says and kisses him deeply

Canada moans in to the kiss and jumps up to raps his legs around Alfred's waist "take me to the bed."

He does as he is told and takes Canada to his bed. Alfred pushes him back and hovers over him. "You still want me to leave?" He asked lustfully

"No." Canada answers and taking Alfred's jacket off and kissing and biting his neck "stay here with me. I need you. I want you Al."

He moans solidity trying not to. "I will."

"Take everything off Alfred. I want you to see me and i want to see you. If you know what I mean." Canada getting turned on

He chuckled. "Thought you would never ask." He got off him and pulled off his shirt and pants

Canada eyes widened in shock "How do you still have a six pack you eat hamburgers a lot." When Canada said he got nervous because he thought he offended Alfred

He laughs. "Dude I can eat whatever the hell I want and still be skinny." He then starts to slowly pull off his American flag boxers

After Alfred pulls off his American flag boxers Canada crawls over and looks at it and said "Oh my god you are so big. Can I have a taste?"

"Sure babe." He chuckled

Canada puts Alfred's dick into his mouth and sucks it and playing with America ass cheeks

He moans softly loving this.

"I want you to cum into my mouth" Canada orders and continues to Sucking going up and down

"You haven't done anything to deserve it yet." He teases Matthew.

Matthew deep throats on Alfred's dick choking a bit

He moans loudly and came inside him

Canada takes Alfred's dick out of his mouth and swallows the cum "MMM you Taste good."

He smirks and pushes Matthew back on the bed and starts to make out with him deeply

Canada moans and kisses back "Pull my curl Alfred."

He chuckled and ran his hand up Canada's chest then started kissing his neck a little. "Not until this shirt comes off."

Canada cries out "MMM Alfred rip it off now!~" Canada growing a bit in patient " I want you."

"Beg." He growls biting his neck a little

Canada just wines, "Please oh please take it off!~"

"Perfect." He smirks and pulls off Canada shirt. "Hmm~ you look great without a shirt."

Canada moans and blushes "Thank you but you look so much better than me."

"Well ya I'm the hero dude! I have to look great." He laughs then climbs back on Canada to start making out with him again. He pulls on Canada's curl a little bit like his brother asked him to

Canada moans when his curl gets pulled on "MMM oh my god! Alfred i'm getting hard! Feel down there?" Canada told him

He smirks and starts to pull of Matthews pants. "Nice underwear babe."

Canada moans and blushes "Take them off now!" he ordered

"Hey chill bro." He says pulling them down. He starts feeling him roughly

"MMM OH Alfred." Canada moans enjoying america's touch "that feels so good more."

He does what he is told and pumps faster.

Canada cries out in pleasure "Oh my god! My god yes MMM!"

While he does this he starts to kiss Matthews neck

"Oh Alfred. I love it when you touch me. Keep touching me there." Canada moans and cries out

Alfred started giving him a hand job and gave Canada a hickey

"Alfred i'm going to CUM" Canada said giving Alfred a warning

"It's ok Canada." He smirks

Canada cumed all over America's hand and asked him "Will you take my v card?"

His eyes widened "N-no dude Im not becoming a father today...not yet."

"I have condoms" Canada said

"Well then I guess we ca- wait why do you have condoms?" He eyes him

"Because I knew this day would come" Canada said nervously "Is that ok?"

He smiles and kisses him softly. "Maybe another time. I think we've had enough fun for one day babe...we both know we have a world meeting tomorrow. I will be so tired."

"I'll Wake you up and make you some pancakes" Canada said

"Dude you rock." He smiles and kisses his cheek

"so is that a yes"Canada asked

He nods and pulls Matthew close. "Come on lets cuddle."

Canada falls asleep"I love you."

"I love you too brother." He smiles and kisses the top of his head holding Canada


	2. Chapter 2

America walks into the meeting "Hey what's up bros! Ok so we are here to try to get Russia out of Ukraine because my government can't mind their own damn business. I propose we band together and get that scary jerk away!"

Canada Just keeps quiet so no one ask him about his hickey. The hickey that Alfred gave him

"Canada?" Italy asked softly drawling a picture. "Why do you-a have a bruise on your neck?"

"Aww shoot" Canada said in his head "Nothing." he said not wanting to answer the italian

"Come on you can-a tell me. We are-a friends! fighting against scary Mr. Russia!" America clears his throat "You bros got an idea?"

Canada nods his head at Alfred "I'll tell you at break ok "

"Sure dude. Ok everyone I have an idea of my own, of course I'm the hero!"

Canada rolls his eyes a bit annoyed at America "Alfred can we take a break?"

"Yeah! See ya guys back here in 30 minutes." America announces

Canada gets up and said "Make that an hour" He looks at America and wiggled his eyebrows

He chuckled as they all leave America alone with Canada. "So what was your idea."

Canada didn't really have a idea he just wanted to be alone with America, "Alfred you know what my idea is." He says getting closer his smile turning into a lustful smile "I want you to pain me down on to the table." He said putting a arm around Alfred's neck, "and i want you to have your way with me." Canada said licking America's era lobe

He blushes darkly. "Canada you little tease.." He says with a smirk and wraps his arm around Canada's waist . "You are so-" he herd the door open and England stepped in. "Ello old chaps I just-" he eyes widen. "What the bloody hell?!"

Canada just looks at England and said "oh hello England. Could you leave?"

"No! What is wrong with you two?!" He growls. America let go and scratched the back of his head awkwardly

"England i love him." Canada says about to cry "Can you just accept it."

"No this isn't right!" England says pulling Canada away. "We are going to drop you of at your house. You are forbidden to see him."

"NO!" Canada said taking off running

"Canada! Dude Wait!" America says running after him. England ran after America and Canada

Canada just kept on running intel he left the world meeting building he ran in the street and got hit by a car breaking his legs

"Canada no!" America cried out running to Canada. "Baby no.." He says falling to his knees. "Call the ambulance bro!" He says almost in tears

*at the Hospital*

A bright light that's all canada could remember. Canada opens his eyes and looks around wondering where he was, "where am I?" he asked

America was sleeping on the chair next to Canada. He looked like he had been up all night.

Canada just looks at Alfred intel he wakes up

He groans and got up slowly. Of course the chair wasn't all that comfortable. He looked over at Canada. "Dude your up!" He got up quickly and went over to the bed. "Baby I'm so sorry. Are you ok? How are you feeling?"

Canada looking at him in confused "I'm okay. Who are you?

"Babe it's me, America. Alfred." He says taking his hand desperately

"I'm sorry i don't remember you." Canada said looking down "I wish I did."

His eyes started to fill up with tears. "Baby please! It's me...please.." He says holding his hand tighter. "You got hit by a car...please

all of a sudden a doctor comes in " Hay is everything okay in here?"

"He doesn't remember me dude!" He snaps at the doctor. "He doesn't remember who he is! He doesn't know about us!"

"That's because Mr Canada has short term memory loss but don't worry it's temporary" the doctor said

"What?" He asked feeling stupid

The doctor rolls his eyes and repeats "I said Canada has short term memory loss for a while."

"No I herd you I just feel bad." He says with a sigh. "Do you know when he will be better?"

"He should be real soon. Before I go there someone here to visit you two." the doctor said

"Who?" He asked tiredly

"Umm some weird looking british men with big bushy eyebrows"The doctor said

"Yeah, What does he want?" He asked annoyed

"Nothing he wants to talk to you" the doctor said

"where is he?" He asked

"He's out in the waiting room. he said he won't leave with out talking to you"

He sighs and turns back to Canada "I will be back ok?" He says then leaves the room

*in the waiting room*

England sits there waiting for America

America walked the down the hall and trying not to want to hurt England for making his boyfriend walk into a street

England turns his head and he sees Alfred walking to him he gets up and starts talking "Hello is everything okay?"

"Yeah know thanks to you he has two broken legs". He growls

England growls back at America "Hay don't growl at me this is not my bloody fault. It's your guys fault!"

"If you are just here to tear us apart I think you should leave." He says with a hint of anger in his voice

"NO i'm not leaving! What you and him were about to do in the world meeting was wrong!" England yells

"I don't care England. At least it wasn't in front of your preppy stuck up ass!"

England says nothing he just punched america in the face

He stumbled back a little "Your gonna pay for that.." He growls and ran for England but doctors spared the two brothers by holding them back. "We will not have fighting in this hospital!"

"Fine i'll leave! Just to let you know you big fat git!" he yells at Alfred "I will make sure that you and Canada will never be together!"

America shoves off the doctors and follows England out to the parking lot. "Why can't you just be happy for me?! Just once can I not be who I am without you shooting me down?"

England ignored him and gets into his car then drives off

America picks up a rock and throws it at England's denting it a little bit. "Little shit.."

England stops the car and gets out. "YOU BLOODY GIT. COME OVER HERE AND TAKE ME LIKE A MAN!"

He smirks. "Says the guy who drove away."

England picks up the same rock and throws it at America

He caught it in the air. "Hahaha you throw like a girl!"

England flips him off and said "Don't ever show your face at the world meeting!"

"Dude there is no meeting without me bro. I'm the only one who has a plan for anything. Your just mad because me and Canada calmed independence from you."

England runs to America "You BLOODY GIT I WILL KICK YOUR ARSE!

When he does America delivers a brutal sucker punch

" Mr America Canada is calling for you." A doctor said

America fixes his jacket and looks at England. "We both know why I'm leaving. It's not because I'm weak." He turns to face the door. "It's because I don't want to get blood on my hands."

*In Canada's room.*

"Alfred your back!" Canada cried out

"Canada you remember me!" He smiles and hugs him

Canada hugs back "Of course i remember you."

He smiles and kisses his cheek softly. "I'm so happy your back.."

"What happened?"Canada asked him

"You got hit by a car when you ran out of the world meeting." He says

Canada looks down remembering England and then starts crying "Alfred i don't think we should be together."

"Baby no I just got you back." He says holding him closer

"But England won't let us be together." Canada said crying his eyes out

"So what? We are independent countries Canada." He says

Canada was shaking a bit "America i need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" He asked pulling out of the hug looking at him

"while you were sleeping England came in and threaten to kill me." Canada said breaking down into tears

"What? why?" He asked in shock. "I promise Canada, he will not go anywhere near you."

Canada holds America tightly "Do you want me to tell you what England said to me?

He nods and lays down beside him in bed and wrapped his arms around him pulling him close. "Please tell me

"Ok he told me that if i didn't break up with you he would kill not only me but you too. He said he'll kill you first and make me watch you die and " canada did not want to finish

He held Canada tighter. "Baby please..."

"And he told me to fake short term memory loss or he would kill you." Canada sobbed

"T-that's why you didn't recognize me...baby he won't hurt you." He says and kisses him. "I love you."

Canada cries into America's chest "I love you so much Alfred!"

"I love you too Matthew." He says holding him

"I want to go home with you!" Canada cries

"The doctor hasn't said you could yet..." He says softly.

the doctor comes in and said " His leg should be fine he just sprained his ankle when he got hit."

He sighs happily

"He can go home now" The doctor said

Canada looks at America and smiled "did you hear that Al! i get to go home."

He nods and smiles happily. "Ok lets get going!

*back at Canada's home*

"Al will you stay here with me" Canada ask not wanting to be alone

"Of course. I can't protect you from my house." He chuckled

"Alfred I need you" Canada said putting his arms around his neck and deeply kissing him

He kisses him back smiling. "Oh baby I'm not letting you go."

"N-no Canada.." He says blushing darkly trying not to moan. "You know I can't get you pregnant."

"Why not? Canada asking Unbuttoning Alfred's shirt

"Because I'm not ready to be a dad." He says pulling Canada's hands back. "I just can't do this right now...ok?"

Canada Just nods "Ok. But can we do it on my birthday?"

He sighs. "Maybe...we will see"

Matthew grabs Alfred and puts his arms around his neck and whisper in his ear "Could you claim me as yours" canada asked him "Please I want you to take my v card.~" he starts kiss and bites his neck "I want you to have it!~"


	3. Chapter 3

America couldn't wait for Canada to get home. He had it all set up. "Any minute now Canada will be home and we can celebrate his birthday."

Canada opens the door "Hello anyone home?"

America came into the room and hugs him. "Hey baby.. Happy birthday." He kissed him softly

Canada blushes and kIsses back "Thank you Al. You didn't have to do this."

He smiled down at him. "Of course I did bro! Why wouldn't I? Wanna go eat some cake?"

Matthew nods his head happily "Yes I would love some cake!~"

America led him to the kitchen that had balloons and streamers hanging around the room. He went to the fridge and pulled out a cake with a cute little polar bear on it and it said "Happy birthday Matthew"

At that moment Canada started crying tears of joy. "Oh thank you so much baby I love you Alfred."

America hugged him from behind and kissed his neck slightly. "I love you too baby."

"Let's eat." Canada said sitting down "What flavor is it?"

"I wasn't sure what's you'd be in the mood for so I got half chocolate half vanilla."

Canada's eyes widen "Oh my god my favorite."

He smiles and got out some plates. He handed Canada the knife. "Birthday boys gotta cut the cake first."

Canada takes the knife and cuts a big slice of cake and puts it on his plate "Oh my god it's good.~"

Alfred laughs a little and cut a piece of just chocolate

Canada eat his cake in one second "I'm so full.~"

He smiles and eats the rest of his cake. He had a little frosting on the corner of his lip

Canada notice the little frosting on the corner of America's lips. He gets up and lens down licks it off and then passionately kissing him.

He blushes and kisses back smiling

Then Canada gets on top of Alfred's lap and deepen the kiss " I want you for my birthday."

He pushes back on him and flicked his tongue over Canada's bottom lip. "I'm all yours."

Canada opens his mouth letting him slip his tongue in his mouth "MMM Oh America bedroom please."

He smirks and takes him upstairs to their room. He pulled off Canada's shirt along with his own

Canada places his hand on America's six pack and feeling it "I love your body. It's so sexy.~"

He smirks and pushes him back on the bed and kisses him deeply

"MMM Alfred more." Matthew moans into the kiss

He reached down and grabs Matthews butt

Matthew moans out loud "MMM Al take my pants off. It's getting hard down there. I want you.~"

He smirks and starts to French kiss him deeply pulling off his pants and pulled at his underwear

"OH Alfred please suck me dry?" Matthew moand

"Not yet.." He says his voice full of lust. He took off his pants and left his underwear on. He kissed Canada neck and started biting at his hickey

Canada moans got louder and louder "MMMMM Alfred Oh my god. Touch me some more baby."

He started kissing down his chest and kisses his nipple then pulled on it

Canada gasp and moans and tugging on America's hair enjoying the feeling "Oh please Al suck me.~"

He kisses down Canada's chest till he gets to his member

"Take them off." Canada moans out loud

America pulls off his boxers and licks the tip of Canada's member

Canada puts his head back and cries out in pleasure "OH MY GOD YES! KEEP ON DOING THAT BABY!"

He keeps licking it until he started sucking on him

"Al i'm going to cum." Canada warned him and bucked him

He keeps sucking loving just the taste

Canada cumed in America's mouth

He swallowed it and gagged a little

Canada sits up and asked " Do you want me to tell you where the condoms are?"

He nods already a little out of breath

"It's in the dresser." Canada said

He got up and went over to the dresser. "Underwear drawer?" He asked looking through them

"Yes. Do you need help?" Matthew asked

"Nope." He says pulling out one

Canada just lays down and relax "I'm ready" he said

He pulls off his underwear and put the condom on. He took a deep breath when hovered over Canada kissing him deeply

Canada kisses back and puts his arms around him

"You ready baby?" He mumbles in the kiss

Canada nods and puts his legs around his waist "I'm ready."

America slid his member into Canada and starts thrusting

Canada starts moaning enjoying himself "Mmm Alfred go faster." he said

He does as he is told and starts thrusting faster. "Mmm! Canada you feel amazing."

"MMM harder baby." Canada cried out in pleasure

He held Canada's hips as he thrusted harder and harder into him

All of a sudden Canada felt something break "Alfred i think the condom broke." But it was to late

He pulled out quickly. "What? N-no Canada...I-I'm so sorry dude

Canada looks down sadly "I-It's ok if we end up with a baby It's my fault." He said started to cry

"No Canada.." America crawled over and held Matthew close. "Baby please don't cry..."

"But you said you didn't want a baby Al. so i ruined your life. I'm sorry. so sorry." Matthew sobbed

"I know I don't want a baby but I don't have a choice...I'm not leaving you." He pulls him close. "You are mine remember? And if we have a baby then he or she will be ours. I love you Canada."

Canada cheers up and kissed him and said "I love you too America." then he falls in a peaceful sleep

America played with Canada's curl while he slept. "Oh Canada...what if I can't be a dad? What if I suck at it and I can't be good enough."

**read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you ready Canada?" America asked taking his hand. They were at the doctor to see if Canada was pregnant and the doctor just called Matthew in

Canada was nervous "Yes I'm ready." he said and got up

America took his hand and they walked into the doctor's office

the doctor looks up at them and said "have a seat. I have some news for you two."

Alfred took a seat next to Matthew

the doctor took a look at the results again before saying "congratulations you're pregnant."  
Canada was in shock "I'm what?"  
the doctor repeat him self and said again "You're pregnant."

America just stared at the doctor wide eye with his mouth dropped. "W-what...n-no this has to be a mistake

" Mr America there's no mistake he's with child. I'm gonna leave you two alone to talk." the doctor said leaving the room  
"I-I'm sorry America i'm s-so sorry" Canada says starting to cry "If you want to leave me y-you c-can."

He puts his face in his hands. "N-no Canada I don't want to leave you...I'm scared ok?" He admits

Canada was shocked America never got scared "I thought nothing scared you you were always saying. The hero never got scared." he said

"I'm scared I'm going to fail as a father.." He mumbles into his hands fighting back tears

"Hey you don't think i'm scared too? I'm terrified. I only raise a polar bear. i'm just as scared as you." Canada said trying to comfort him

"You don't understand...I didn't have a dad to take care of me. All I had was England and he didn't care about me.." He says starting to cry. "W-what if our kid doesn't like me? What if we fight and he never talks to me?"

"Your right i don't understand. But whatever happens we will figure things out together ok" Canada hugs and kisses him

"Are you sure? W-what if we are bad parents?"

Canada nods" yes i'm sure and there no such thing as a perfect parent"

He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath trying not to cry again. "So...we are going to be parents..."

"Yes we are." Canada smiled

He smiled a little kiss him softly then kissed his belly "Who do we tell first?"

Canada thought about it for a second and said "my papa France and my sister Seychelles. Oh can we not tell England? "

"We can't just not tell him...we have to at some point."

Canada shuck a bit "I'm scared he might kill us."

"He won't baby..." He says taking his hand.

"Ok." Matthew said. "Alfred i'm hungry. Can we go to mcdonalds?" he asked

America eyes him. "You want hamburgers?"

Canada nods his head excitedly "Oh my god yes. I want a Big Mac and McFlurry."

He laughs "me too baby! Let's go!"

"we can invite them to mcdonald's?" canada asked

"Good idea!" He says pulling out his phone "I will call them now."

*At mcdonalds*

"What is taking so long?" canada asked

"Sorry babe they take along time to get to America."

Canada gets up and said "Wait i see my papa."

France walks in. "Of course America would choose a food place to meet up."

Canada runs to his papa and hugs him tightly "Papa you came!"

"Of course Canada. Why wouldn't I come? It's a meeting." He says

"I have some news papa." Canada smiled

"Ok ok why the bloody hell you guys call me here!" a angry British man yelled

"It's a meeting you stiff now sit your preppy rich butt down in that chair before I dent your stupid car again!.."

once everyone took a seat canada told them "i'm pregnant."

America glared at Britten telling him not to get up

But Britten did anyway "What the bloody hell! You're pregnant! I hope you two die. I HOPE YOU TWO FUCKING DIE!"

"Alright Britain, I've been trying to keep my cool this whole time, I think you need to leave." America growls

Britain growls back " Hell no! I'm not leaving! I hope you lose it!

America gets up and took Britain by his wrist dragging him outside. "What is your problem?!"

"problem?! Your happiness is my problem! I hate the fact the your happy! England yelled

"Why?! Why can't I be happy?"

"I sweared on my life after revolutionary war after you got your independents. I would find a way to make your life a living hell!" He yelled

"Why?! Why can't you be good brother for one?!

"Your not my BROTHER anymore!" he yelled and got in his car

"E-England please wait dude.." He says really hurt. "Please we are all we have left. I know this is crazy but your as close to as dad as I've ever had...please.." He begs

England just says "No!" and got in his car and drove away

America sighs "don't you remember anything...brother." He said sadly

"America are you okay?" Canada asked hugging him

"Y-yeah.." He lied and sat down. "I'm fine.."

"No your not. Your crying. Come on baby tell me. If you want to go to the bathroom and talk about it we can." Canada told him

"I'm fine.." He lies wiping his tears away

Ok." Canada said knowing it was a lie but he dropped it "So papa how are you."

"I'm great Canada...oh and don't worry about America...you know how he is. He hates showing weakness. Whatever happened out there must have hit him hard to make him cry like that.." France said softly to him.

Canada nods and said "I Know. But I just hope i'm not the one that caused it. I feel like it's my fault"

"Why? We both know Britain did this." He says

"ok. Let's sit and enjoy our food. and talk and enjoy each other's company.~" Canada cheerfully said

He nods happily. America couldn't take it anymore. "Baby...can I talk to you?"

"sure baby." Canada said

he took Canada's hand and lead him to the bathroom. "E-England said we aren't brothers anymore.." He says trying not to cry

Canada was shock "What why?"

"He said he doesn't want us together because we are happy...he doesn't want me to be happy because I hurt him in the revolutionary war.." He says looking at his feet

canada just hugs him "It's okay It's not your fault."

"This is all my fault Canada.." He says hugging him back. "He hates us because of me

"No it's not your fault. You just wanted your freedom." Canada hugs him tightly

"But was it really worth it? Now he hates me and we aren't even brothers anymore...you are all I have left

Canada looked down and said and. "and the baby."

He smiles a little bit. "And the baby.." He repeats

Canada nods " Yes and the baby. Next week we should find out the sex of the baby." He said trying to cheer him up

He nods still holding Canada. "Yep.." He smiles and kisses Matthew softly

Canada kisses back and says "I hope it's twins."

He blushes and pulled back. "T-twins?"

Canada nods "Yes."

He made a face. "Y-yeah...I'm still nervous about being a dad

"I know baby. We will do this together. So don't worry." Canada said hugs America.

"What if I mess up?" He asked worried

"Remember what i said no parent is perfect." Canada smiled

"But...but what if I'm terrible at parenting?"

Canada pulls on him kiss him softly and pulled away and said "You won't be trust me. You'll be a good dad."

He nods and held Canada around his waist. "I love you."

Canada puts his arms around America's neck and said. "I love you too."

He smiles and kisses him softly


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred didnt get any sleep last night. He was much to worried about the baby. He laid in bed and watched Canada sleep peacefully. Went it was really time to wake up he watched Canada wake up slowly. "Morning baby.." He forced a nervous smile. "What's up?

"M-Morning A-America." canada said stretching "How did you sleep?"

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I'm tired...babe I didn't sleep much. I've been so worried about the baby."

Canada sit up and said "I know. Um after the doctor can we get something to eat? Canada asked

"Sure." He says getting up. "I gotta take a shower...and your coming with me."

Canada smirk "Oh really baby... make me.~"

"Come on Canada~" he says his voice full of lust. He leans over to Canada and kissed him softly yet passionately.

Canada kisses him back "you have to carry me in there."

He kissed his neck softly biting it a little. "Mhn~ deal.."

Canada grabs a hold on to the American and putting his legs around him

America pulls him close and carried him to the shower

Canada smirk again but this time with some lust "undress me baby~."

He sat Canada on the counter and pulled off his shirt and undid his pants

While he was doing that Canada was playing with America's morning wood "Nice hard on baby."

He smiles and pulls off his own shirt and pants along with his underwear. He kisses Canada softly and nibbles on Canada's bottom lip.

Canada didn't open his mouth he made America Work for it

He kisses him deeper placing his hand on Canada's cheek. "Mhn~ let me in.." He says seductively

Canada Does as he's told and he opens his mouth "Come on in.~"

America slid his tongue in slowly over Canada's loving just the taste. He pulled off his boyfriends boxers and picked him up

"wait before we take a shower. I want you to do me on the counter.~" Canada lustfully said

"Baby come on we don't have time. We have an 30 min to get ready. Then we have to go to the doctor." America says softly

"Oh ok." Canada fakes a frown

He put him down in the shower and turned it on. "Sorry babe..."

"tonight then?" Canada asked

"Maybe." He smirks and pulled him closer feeling the hot water rush over both of them

*At the doctors*

"Mr Canada and Mr America are you guys ready?" the doctor asked

He nods holding Canada's hand

When they got in the doctor's office the doctor told canada, "I'll need you to lay on the bed Mr Canada."  
"O-ok." Canada said a bit nervous

America sat down in a chair next to his boyfriend holding his hand. "It's ok baby..." He whispers to him and kissed his hand

"I'll need you to lift up your shirt?" The doctor asked.  
Canada dose as he told.  
And the doctor puts the scanner on canada's belly" Do you two want to know the sexs of the babys?" the doctor asked

"B-baby's?" America asked in shock. "T-there are t-two of them?"

The doctor nods "Yes look at the screen. See the two heads?"

Alfred ran his hand through his hair. "Very funny doc, but seriously, what is our baby's gender?"

The doctor rolls his eyes "It's twins and ones a boy and ones a girl."

His eyes widen. "Y-your not kidding are you?" He asked

"Nope i'm not. I'll let you two talk alone. I'll be back." The doctor said

America looked at Canada. "M-Matthew you herd that too right?"

Matthew nods "of course i did. I'm so happy."

"A boy...and a girl.." Alfred says leaning back in his chair dumbfounded. "A boy...and a girl.."

"Are you happy baby?" Canada asked a little worried about America

"Of course I am." He says "just..shocked I guess."

"Well i have names for them. Do you want to hear the names?" Canada asked

"Of course baby." He says looking over at him.

"I want to name the boy Hero Alfred Jones and I want to name the girl Savior Marianne Jones." Canada happily said "Do you like the names?"

"Awe baby those are so cute." He smiles happily. "And my son will be a hero before he can walk!"

Canada giggles and smiled and said "I'm hungry." Canada's stomach grumble so loudly "I want some McDonalds."

"I'm gonna miss when you aren't a pregnant. You don't like McDonalds when you don't have them in there." He says and kisses Canada belly

"Umm we forgot to tell my sister Seychelles about the babies."Canada said realizing he forgot to tell his sister "can we invite her to McDonald?"

"Of course babe." He says happily

* At McDonald's*

Canada checked the clock "Baby did you call her?"

"Of course I did." He says bringing Canada his food

Canada eyes the food and starts eating it fast "Oh my god I love the Big Mac!" He said taking big bites

Alfred laughs. "Right? I wanted a bacon quarter pounder thought. Because who doesn't love bacon?"

Canada looks up to the mentioning of bacon "Bacon.~"

He laughs and pulls off a little piece of bacon for his boyfriend. "Come and get it." He teases

"Come on give me the bacon." Canada fakes a wine

"Nope you have to come get it." He says with a smirk

all of a sudden Seychelle comes in "What are you guys doing?" she asked

"Canada wants bacon." America says taking a sip of his soda

Canada forgot about the bacon and runs over to his younger sister "Seychelle you came."  
"Of course I did why wouldn't I?" she said hugging back

America watches them with a smile then thought of his own brother

as soon as they sat down they all started talking,  
"So what's the news?" she asked

Alfred shook away the thoughts of his brother. "Me and Canada are having not one but to kids. Twins. One boy an one girl."

Seychelles shouting happily "Oh my god i'm going to be a aunt!~ Canada i'm so happy for you." she said hugging his.  
Canada hugs back and says "hug America too sister." he said noticing his sad face

America held up his hands. "No no I'm ok."

Seychelles gets up anyway and hugs him and when she hugs him America let's it all out

America hugs her back with a small smile

"Come on let your tears out." she said knowing he wanted to cry "Come on."

"I-it's ok I will be fine." He says

"Okay." she says giving up "Umm Canada want some ice cream.." she asked Canada handing him $2.25  
canada's eyes widen "YES!" he said taking the money and running to the counter

America smiles watching him

"America can i ask you something?" Seychelle asked

"Of course." He says

"are you going to ask my brother to marry you?"

He blushes. "Well ya.."

when he said yes Seychelle pulls out a old ring "This was my mother's ring. My papa France was going to give this to her but she died before he could. I think Canada should have it." she said giving the ring to him "when you propose to him. propose to him with this ring."

America took the ring. "Really? This is...perfect. Thank you

"well I have to go now. I'll see you and canada later bye."She said and lift

America waves and puts the ring in his pocket

Canada comes back with his ice cream "Hey where did my sister go?" he asked as he sat down

"She had to go." America says taking a sip of soda

"After this can we go to the park?" canada asked finishing the last bit of his ice cream

"Sure babe." He smiles seeing he could ask Canada then

*at the park*

"It's a beautiful day in the park. Is in it baby?" Canada asked holding America's hand

He nods. "Yes very." He smiles

Canada lets go of America's hand to put his arms around his neck "I love you so very much." he said as he kissed him softly

He kisses back wrapping his arms around Canada's waist

"Baby are you okay you look like you have to ask me something?" Canada asked

He nods and gets down on one knee. "Canada...baby I love you so much...will you please be my wife?" He asked pulling out the ring

Canada nods happily and tackles America into a hug " YES YES I well love to be your wife!"

America fell the the ground with a thud but looked up at Canada happily

"I love you so-" Canada was cut off by a little kick." sweetie there kicking." Canada said grabbing America's hand and putting it on his belly "feel it baby."

America smiles. "Awe...stop kicking mommy."

all of a sudden Canada started crying

"What's wrong babe?" he asked concerned

"I'm j-just so h-happy."

"Awe baby." He kisses him

Canada kisses back and says "Thank you."

"For what baby?" He asked

Canada wipes away his tears before saying "All my life i been treated like i wasn't there. I been ignored. but you changed it."

He kisses Canada. "That's in the past.."

"I know. But somehow you saved me." Canada said

He smiles down at him. "No you saved me. I was alone and so selfish I only thought of my own country, no one else's

"I'm so happy that i could save the one i love. Can I tell you how you saved me now?" canada asked

He nods holding him

"You remember the party that we played 7 minutes in heaven at?" Canada asked

He nods

"at the night that you invited me to the party. That was the night I was going to kill myself. But when I was about to do that you called. So in a way you save me." Canada said starting to cry again

"Baby..." He says sadly. "No.."

"how can I ever thank you?" Canada asked

"Being my wife is perfect enough." He says getting closer to Canada

"Kiss me baby. Kiss me like you never kiss me before." Canada said as pulls his a arms around him

Alfred kisses Canada passionately holding his furtive wife's face close to his own

"Mnh" Canada moans

He pushes against Canada dominating him

Canada moans and said "Take me to the car I want to do it in the car."

"Baby we can't. Your baby belly a getting to big. I don't wanna hurt the twins."

"O-ok Can you just give me a blow job then?" Canada asked full with lust

"Of course...lets get home." He says


	6. Chapter 6

Canada was peacefully sleeping when he felt his water breaking and labor pains "A-america wake up baby!"

He groans. "What?~" he says annoyed

"Ow!" Canada cried " I think the b-babies are coming!"

America sat up. "What?!" He asked scared. "Ok baby take a deep breath."

Canada inhaled and exhaled "i'm so scared!"

"Shhh..." He says taking his hand. "Ok breath alright? I'm going to call a doctor." He says getting up the phone

"baby the doctor won't be there! He said he as going to be out for a week!" Canada said as he screamed as his contractions gets closer

"Ah! Ok umm...think think!" He says pounding on his head. "England!" He dials the number quickly not caring they had a fight.

"Ello who is this?" a British voice asked

"Yo England! Please, can you help me? Canada's going into labor! I know your mad at me but I need your help!"

"Okay i'll be there." England said

"Dude I know you hate me but- wait what?" He asked surprised

"I don't hate you little brother." England said tiredly "Actually little brother I love you."

America about drops the phone. "Brother..." He whispered then went back to Canada. "Baby you ok?"

"No it hurts!" Canada yells and cries

America took his hand. "It's ok baby...just breathe alright? England will be here soon"

all of the sudden there was a knock at the door

America ran to the door and opened it quickly. "England!"

England walk in and asked "what seems to be the problem?"

"Canada's going into labor bro!" He says nervously "I-I don't know what to do!"

"Well go get some warm water." England said

He nods and ran into the kitchen

"America i been needing to talk to you." England trying to say he was sorry

"Look can this wait? I know that may be rude but Canada needs us." America says coming back with water

England nods "Ok lad."

Canada cry out "there coming now!"

America ran up the stairs quickly

England walks to Canada and asked "Do you need to push?"  
Canada nods his head and screamed "Alfred I need you!" He cries for his fiance

America took Canada's hand. "I'm here baby..." He cooed trying to calm him

"Ok Canada push!" England orders  
Canada was pushing hard "It hurts so much baby!"

"I know. you're doing a great job."

England's eyes widen "congratulations you have a little girl." he said holding the crying baby and handing it to America

America put his hands out and held the baby. He looked down just shocked

England gets back to Canada "Push Canada push."  
"It hurt so bad!"canada said crying

America just stared at the baby almost in fear

"Good Canada your other baby is almost here" England said  
Canada just cries and pushes

America snaps out of it and he try's to help Canada

England smiles "you guys have a son." He says pulling out another crying baby  
Canada past out

"Canada?" He asked scared "Canada?!"

England shook America "he's ok he's just past out" England says cleaning the two babies

America looks down at Canada worried

"America he's sleeping." England said

"I know...I'm worried"

"Why are you worried?" England asked

"He just gave brith...what if he isn't ok?"

"He is i promise. While he's sleeping we need to talk." England said holding the baby

"Yeah?" He asked

"Sorry" england says

He has a blank look on his face "What?"

England repeat himself "I'm sorry ok. So so sorry. I don't hate you."

"You mean that? B-but what changed your mind?"

"Yes i mean it and I don't know." England says

America just stared at him baffled

"I just been holding my anger on the revolutionary war that i lost it and i'm so sorry little Brother. I love you little brother." England says trying not to cry

America held out his hands for a hug

England just says "no" feeling like he did not deserve a hug

He hugs him anyway. "It's ok brother..."

"Can i tell you what hurted me at the war?" England asked hugging him

He nods happily

England starting to cry "It h-hurted me w-when you s-said you was not my little brother."

He started to feel bad "I...I didn't mean that

"Y-you didn't?"

He shook his head "I was just mad.."

"You were mad because i'm a stupid jerk that would not let my little brother have his freedom." England said

"Yeah...maybe."

"What did you name the babies?" England asked pulling out of the hug

"Hero is the boy and Survivor is the girl

"Let me guess you're the one that came up with the name." England smiled down at the babies

He shook his head. "No Canada did"

"America" a Canadian voice said

"Canada?" He asked happily and turned to him. "Baby are you ok?"

"Yes" Canada said then asked "Where are they?"

America nods. "Yes baby they are perfect...thanks to England. You did great babe

"thank you. can i hold them? Canada asked holding out his arms

America nods and picked up the girl

Canada looks down at the baby girl "Alfred she looks just like you."

He smiles "really?"

Canada nods "she has your eyes. can i hold Hero?" he asked

He nods and hands him to her

"He looks like you too" Canada said

"No he looks like you."

"I guess you're right" Canada said about to go back to sleep

"Babe just sleep.." He says


	7. Chapter 7

***7 years later***

Alfred stood confidently in the mirror looking at his tuxedo. "I look awesome! Don't I dude?"

"You look Awesome daddy.~" Hero said looking at his American dad

America bends down. "Awe you look handsome too. Your so adorable! You are just like your daddy!"

"Thank you daddy.~" Hero smiled

He smiles and kisses his forehead. "Where's your sister?"

"Survivor is helping mommy" Hero said

"Oh ok." He smiles

*in the other room*

"You look beautiful mommy!" Survivor giggles

Canada picks up Survivor and give her kisses on her cheek "thank you Survive."

She giggles. "Are you happy to marry daddy?"

"of course I am." Canada said fixing Survive's hair

"I am too." She smiles

*back in the other room*

"America it's time" England said

He took a deep breath "Ok.."

*at the altar*

"Little brother you look nervous." England said

"A little.." He admits

all of a sudden Canada comes out and walk to the altar

America gasped thinking he looked perfect

When Canada got to the altar he takes a hold of America's hand and said "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiles happily

A priest came out and asked them "Have you guys written your own vows?"  
Canada nods

He nods "Yes dude."

"who will go first?" The priest asked

"I will bro." America smiles he turns to Canada. "Matthew...you brought so much light back into my life. Everyday I see our beautiful children I think about how much you make me happy." He looks down at Savior. "She is so sweet and kind like you are." He looks over at Hero. "And Hero is brave like his dad but still sweet and caring.." He looks at Canada. "Babe I love you. You are just so perfect and mean everything to me."

Canada just cries a bit and then says his vows "Alfred F Jones I love you with all my heart. You saw me when I needed to be seen. You have given me two beautiful kids and I thank you for loveing me. You love me for who I am and I love you for all you are."

Alfred smiles really wanting to kiss him. He took Canada's hand

"Do you Alfred take Matthew to be your wife?" The priest Asked America

"I do bro. Totally."

"and do you Matthew take Alfred to be your husband?" The priest Asked Canada  
Canada nods "Yes yes a thousand times yes."

He smiles happily

"I now pronounce you two husband and wife. Alfred and Matthew Jones you may kiss."

Alfred kisses Matthew passionately happily

Matthew kisses back and pulls away and said "I love you Mr Jones."

"I love you more more Mr. Jones." He smiles happily

"carry me baby." Canada told him

He picked up Canada bridal style

*at the reception*

Canada and America slow dancing to their favorite song 'if i never knew you'

He smiles happily down at Canada "I love you baby.." He kisses him softly

"I love you more Alfred" Canada said kissing him back

As the song ended Hero and his sister ran up and hugged them both.

"Mommy Daddy!~ we love you" Herosaid hugging them

America looks up at Canada that just showed an overload of cuteness. "We love you too buddy."

"Mommy, Daddy I'm sweepy can we go home?" hero asked

"Sure dude." He picks up his son

"Don't forget my sister" Hero said falling asleep

"Never.." America says and then nods to Canada to pick up The little girl

"come on sweetie." Canada said picking up the little girl

America smiles brightly

*back at home*

"America don't forget to turn off the stove." Canada said going to sleep

"I won't I won't." He says "I'm gonna go down and get a drink then turn it off ok?" He asked before leaving

"Did you turn it off?" Canada asked

"not yet." He laughs "I will when I get water though."

*in to the kids room*

"Sissy I think everyone is a sweep" hero said getting up

She giggles and got up. "What did you need to show me hero?"

"Mommy and Daddy's wedding cake~" He beamed

"Ooooo cake!" She smile happily.

Hero gets up and take Savior's hand and they ran down stairs

Savior followed trying to be quiet

All of a sudden there was a fire "MOMMY DADDY FIRE!" Hero cried

America sat up in bed "Shit!" He said getting out of the bed "Canada wake up! Dude I really messed up. Just get out of the house I got the kids." He says running out of the room

Canada gets up very quickly and runs outside

"Hero! Savior! Where are you?" America called to them. "Daddy help!" Savior cried. "Daddy daddy Heros hurt!"

Canada runs back into the house "Hero my baby!" Canada cries.

"Canada go outside!"  
America calls and sees Savior crying over her brother on the ground. America ran over and picked them both up. "He saved me daddy.." The little girl cries into her father chest

Canada doesn't listen he runs back into the house "Hero! No not my son!" he cries

America looked down at Hero. He was badly burned and out cold. Alfred looks up seeing Canada run at them all. "Take Savior!" He called and handed his wife the daughter. "We need to get out of here!"

*out of the house*

"where do we go." Canada asked

America held Hero closely. "We gotta call 911...oh hero please come back!"

*at the hospital*

Canada was sitting down holding a crying Savior "It's ok baby your brother will be ok."

America was in with the doctor. He came out with tears in his eyes. He walked over and sat down. "D-Daddy..?" Savior says looking up in tears

"I-is he o-ok?" canada asked about to cry

"He has third degree burns and...h-he's in a coma and they don't know why he will wake up." He says and bursts into tears.

"NO!" Canada cries out "Not my baby! Anything but my baby!"

"I-I'm so sorry Canada.." He says weakly in tears not looking up. "T-this is all my fault. We have no house and our children could have died all because I didn't turn off that stupid oven like you told me to." He says in tears. Alfred didn't dare look up

Canada just sits there for a moment not talking to America Canada puts Savior in to Alfred's lap and gets up and walks off

"Daddy?" Savior says quietly. "Are you ok?" America doesn't answer. "Daddy?" She asked again hugging him. "I love you...I know brother wont be angry."

all of a sudden there was England "ello."

"Uncle England!" Savior says happily and got up. She really loved England. They got along really well.

"Ello my Little princess how are you?" England asked

She got sad. "Bubby is sick..."

England looks at America and asked Savior "Sweetie can you let me talk to your dad for a minute?"

She nods and goes off to find Canada

"Tell me everything brother." England told America

America didnt look up. "I-I didn't turn the oven off...the house caught on fire. The kids woke up first and that woke me up." He looked up with tears in his eyes. "He's in a coma England. The doctors don't know when he will wake up

England just hugs America and said "I'm so sorry brother about Hero. If your family needs a place to stay. Your family is welcome to live with me?"

He crys into his shoulder. He was almost shaking. "This is all my fault...I'm a terrible father

"it was an accident America." England says trying to comfort him "I done the same thing. I don't know if you remember."

"Yeah but you didn't almost kill your son." He says bitterly

"Like i said you don't remember." England says not wanting to tell him

"Remember what?" He asked pulling away from the hug

England takes a deep breath and tells America "You were just a small boy. I just took you in and I tried to make you something to eat. But I left the stove on and you got out of your chair and with out me looking you caught on fire. I almost killed you."

"What?" He asked shocked. "W-why don't I remember?"

"because I gave you a spell that made you not remember it." England said

"I-is that why I have a scar on my back? Like a huge one?" He asked trying to look at it but failing

"Yes."

He looks back at England. "B-but you didn't hurt me like I did my son...he is in a coma. Brother, he could never wake up

"You were in a coma too Alfred for a week. I promise you that Hero will wake up in a week." England promised his brother

"And what if he doesn't?" He asked hurt. "What if he never wakes up?"

"He will i promise."


	8. Chapter 8

one week later hero wakes up

America was at the hospital visiting alone that day. He was watching thought a window talking to him knowing he will never answer. He gasped when he saw Alfred

"Daddy?" the little boy wakes up "Daddy where am I"

"Hero!" He says with tears of happiness. "Your at the hospital buddy. I'm so glad your ok."

"Daddy where's Savior?" Hero asked

Alfred hugs his little boy. "She's at home. You don't know how happy I am to hear your voice"

"I'm hungwy daddy I want a cheeseburger with everything on it." Hero said

He smiles and kisses his forehead. "You are my son...I'm gonna go get the doctor ok? Then we can go home and eat all the hamburgers we want." He says happily. Hero has all kinds of burns on his arms and back. America couldn't imagine the pain

*an hour later*

"Hero you're ok" Canada cries tears of joy

"I can't believe it!" He says happily. "Lets get some hamburgers! Where Savior."

"I want my sissy" hero said

Savior looks up from coloring in her room. "B-brother?" She asked getting up. She ran out of the room and into the kitchen. "Hero!" She says happily and tackled her brother to the ground. "I missed you so much!"

"OW I missed you too ow."

"What's wrong?" She asked getting off quickly

"Nothing i still hurt tho. how about some cheeseburgers." hero said happily

"Hamburgers?" She asked happily "really?

"Hell yeah!" Hero yells happily  
"Hey young man watch your mouth."canada said

America laughs. "Yep. He's mine."

all of a sudden there was a knock at the door

"Who could that be?" America asked and walked to the door

It was England and he had 20 bags of McDonalds "I brats some cheeseburgers for hero and Savior."

"England thank you so much!" America says. "Come in come in!"

"Hero, Savior your favorite uncle England is here." England said

"Yay!" Savior says running in

England picks her up and plays with her "Hey sweetie!~"

She kisses his cheek smiling. "This is the best day ever!"

"Oh It is little one?" he asked smiling

She nods. "Of course! You're here and Hero is ok."

"Oh hero come here and give me a big hug." England says with a smile

America came in the room with Hero and Canada

England takes hero and hugs him tightly "I missed you lad"

America smiles happily and Savior held onto England tightly.

"I got some Mcdonalds kids" England said

"And that's why you're my son's favorite uncle." America chimed in with a smile

"I better be.~" he laughs

Savior smiles brightly and buried her face in England's chest

"who wants to have a tea party with me?" England asked

"Yay tea party!" She says "a McDonald and tea party?" america asked

*at the tea party and eating McDonalds upstairs*

"lass would you like some tea?" England asked

Savior nods. "Of course sir!" She says in a fake British accent

"And and would you like some cookies lass" He asked

She nods and laughs taking a sip of tea

After they had tea England give hero and Savior a pony ride

America smiles and held Canada's hand. "I'm so glad to have Hero back."

"Me too baby. Hey I need to ask you something." Canada said

"Yeah?" He asked happily

"Can we have another?" Canada asked

He blushes. "Of course baby."

"Good because i'm pregnant again." Canada told him

"What?" He asked shocked. "B-baby why didn't you tell me this is great!"

"I wanted to wait intel hero was better."

He smiles happily and kisses him. "Baby this is amazing."

"how do we tell the kids?"

"After England leaves." He says

*after England leaves*

"Bye England." Hero said

Savior smiles and waves "Bye bye!"

"America can you call the kids?" Canada asked

"Sure babe." America says and called both the kids up

"coming daddy!~" Hero said "Come on Savior."

Savior smiles a little sad to see her uncle leave. Her and her brother ran upstairs to see what their mommy and daddy wanted

as soon as Hero and Savior gets upstairs they go to there Mommy and Daddy's room "What's up dudes." Hero says acting like his Daddy

America smiles "Well bro me and your mom have to tell you something." He pats the bed space beside him and Canada. "Come sit down ok?"

"Okay." Hero says running over to his mom and dad's bed "Help me up." He asked cutely

America picks up Hero. "There you go dude. And now we got the chick." He says and picks up Savior onto the bed. "Alright...well kids. Me and your mother are expecting another baby. You guys will be big brother and sister."

"Awright!~" Hero says smiley "Did you hear that sissy!~"

She smiles."a baby?" She asked happily "Yay!

"where do babies come from?" Hero asked

America blushed "umm.."

"Daddy pwease tell me where do babies come from?" Hero asked again

"Well umm...son baby's come from mummy's tummies. When a mommy and a daddy love each other a baby happens. And some people are lucky to get two like us."

"Goodnight kids"Canada said

"But mommy..." Savior wines

"But nothing. bed now" Canada smiles

Savior pouts. "Daddy!" America picked Savior "no no no...bed

"You two start school tomorrow." Canada said

"School?" Savior says sadly.

Canada nods "Yes school."

"But then I can be with you.."

"Sorry kids but you need to go and ."

"And what?" She asked

"and there will be a big surprise at school." Canada said

"Weally?" She asked happily "what?

"You'll just have to go to school to find out now will you." Canada smiles

Savior and Hero fought over who could get out of the door to their room first. America laughs and kisses Canada's cheek. "They are so cute."

Canada smiles "just like you"

America grins and kisses his lips. "I love you baby...I know I don't say it as often as I should."


	9. Chapter 9

***9 years later***

Savior waited at the end of the bus stop with her brother. He was on his phone. "I don't understand why we even ride the bus anymore." She says cranky. "We are 16! If our parents would just help us pay for a car we wouldn't have to be on that crummy bus." Before her brother could answer England showed up

"Ello!~" England said happily

Savior blushes. "A-Arthur what are you doing here."

"what do you mean I always come and see you guys." England said

"Yeah but we have school." She says trying to look as cute as possible

England smile "didn't you hear school cancelled."

"Really?" She asked happily "sweet!"

"Oh man i'm going back to bed." Hero says

"Can I hang out with you?" Savior asked

"sure why not"

"Hey bro, tell dad I will be with England ok?" Savior asked getting in the car

"so lassy what do you want to do?" England asked with a sweet smile

She buckled in. "Umm...I don't know...wait you remember all those times you came over and we had a tea party?"

"Yes." he said

"Can we please have another tea party? Please? They are so fun!" She smiles

England blushes at her smile "Yes lassy."

She smiles and hugs him. "Yay!"

*at Arthur's house*

"Okay lassy let's have a tea party." he smiles

She smiles brightly. "Ok..." Savior got serious for a second. "E-Englad?

"Yes lassy."

"I...I've been meaning to talk to you about something." She says awkwardly

Arthur takes her hand and said "Tell me lassy."

She blushes. "I...I know this is so wrong but...but I like you ok,"

England blushed "You like me?"

She nods not looking at him

England puts his arms around Savior's waste and kissed her

She blushes darkly and kisses him back

Arthur pulls away and says "Let's not tell your mom and dad."

She doesn't say anything because she was so starstruck. Savior just nodded

"Let's sit on the couch and just talk ok." England said

"A-about what?" She asked still in England's arms

"anything you want my lassy." He said sitting on the couch

She sat next to him. "I-it's wrong we kissed right?"

"no lassy it wasn't." he said kissing her cheek

"B-but your my uncle." She says worried

"I'm surprised that your dad did not tell you." he said

"What?" She asked confused

"About me and his history your dad and I ain't blood brothers. I found him and took him in." He says

"S-so I wouldn't be wrong if we...you know where together?"

"It's not wrong at all. I love you." Arthur said and started to make out with her

She blushes darkly and did the same back. Savior tangled her fingers in his blonde hair

all of the sudden Hero comes over and he saw everything "Savior what do you think you're doing?"

She pulled back super embossed. "H-hero I umm.."

Hero nods all cool like "It's ok sissy. I'm not telly"

"Y-you won't?"

"No i'm not a snitch. I'll leave if you want me to" Hero smiles

Savior looked at England and laughs a little

As soon as hero leaves Arthur asked Savior "Do you just want to make out or do you want to do more?"

She blushes darkly. "I-I...I don't want to go more...I can't get pregnant."

"I have condoms" he says

"Y-yeah but what if it breaks?" She asked worried.

"If it does then i'll take care of you Lassy." Arthur says then kissing her

"A-and my parents? Won't they be angry?"

"I don't care what they say. I love you." He says kissing her neck

She moans a little and blushes

Arthur starts unbuttoning her blouse and took it off and through them to the side

She blushes shirtless on the couch. "E-England? T-this isn't right...we can't do this." She says going to grab her shirt

"Savior wait." England said

"What?" She asked facing him a son pulling on her shirt

"I'm sorry. I love you so much. Please don't leave me."England says then break down and cries

She looks at him shocked "W-what?

"I said please don't leave me. I love you so much."

"E-England I wasn't leaving..." She says "I wasn't going to...I just...I'm not ready for this yet

"Ok." he says in relieve "Oh thank you. and we don't have to do it yet ok lassy"

She smiles and kisses him softly. "Good boy."

"Oh i almost forgot." He says kissing her back

"Yes?" She asked

"prince charles and princess kate is having a ball tonight. Will you come with me?" he asked

She smiles. "I would love too...b-but I don't have a dress

"Oh Yeah what's that over there?" He asked smiling

She looked where he was looking "I don't see anything Aurthur

Arthur gets up and walks over to the table and picks up a big box

Savior eyes him

Arthur walks over with the box and give it to her "open it."

She took the box hesitantly

"Do you want me to tell you what it is?" he asked

"It's a dress!" She says happily

"Yes lassy" He Smiles " Go put it on."

She smiles happily and goes to put it on

*a hour later*

"Are you ready lassy?" Arthur asked

She smiles and finishes her makeup upstairs in the bathroom. "Done!

England just smiled at her beauty she was so beautiful that he would not stop staring at her

She smiles happily. "Do I look ok?

England had no words to say but "beautiful"

She giggles and blushes as she came downstairs

"We have a limo that will take us to the ball cinderella" he says making her smile

She gasped happily. "Oh my gosh really?

He nods "Yes my lady."

She leans in and kisses him softly

*at the ball*

"Lassy we're here." Arthur said

She smiles brightly. "It's so beautiful here."

"you're the one that's beautiful." Arthur said

She blushes "Oh Arthur~"

"It's true lassy, now let's go in." he says opening the door for her

She climbs out of the limo and looked around. Savior had to admit, she felt like royalty herself

"Umm Savior I need to apologize for something." He said while walking with her

"Yes England?" She asked

"I'm sorry for breaking down like that at the house." He apologize

"Don't be. I would do the same." She says with a small smile.

"Thank you for understanding" he said

Suddenly there was a slam of a car door. "Savior! What do you think you are doing?! You didn't ask to go to this...this party!" America says running to them. "D-Dad...how did you find me?" Savior asked sheepishly. She looked around her angry farther to Hero behind him

"Hey little brother how are you-" Arthur was cut off by a punch in the face

"You keep your hands off my daughter! Hero told me everything!" Alfred says protective over his daughter. "Dad stop!" Savior says in tears and helped England back on his feet. "We are leaving Savior." Alfred says taking her free hand

"Alfred i love her, Stop being a arse!" Arthur yelled

Alfred got in England's face. "I said we were leaving." He said sternly as calm as he could. "E-England..." Savior says quietly in tears.

"She's old enough to make her own choices!" Arthur yell some more

America didn't listen and took Savior with him back to the car. He got in making sure she was in too. "You are not allowed to see him again." Alfred says in the mirror looking back at her in the mirror. "Do you understand?"

"Savior i'm sorry." Hero says "he made me tell."

"Shut up..." She whispered in tears. She didn't look up at her father she just looked at the beautiful dress she had gotten. Alfred started the car and drove off. "Your lucky I don't call the cops on him. You know how wrong this is. You know how much older he is to you. He could be thrown in jail." Alfred points out after a long moment of silence. "I don't care..." Savior says softly taking a bit of her dress in her hands. "I love him dad...and he loves me back...why can't you just let me be happy?"

"yeah dad why can't she!" Hero yelled at his dad

"Don't you start Hero! This isn't your battle." Alfred says "until I talk to your mother about this, you are both grounded. You, Savior for sneaking out and dating your uncle , and you Hero, for hiding this from me."

"I hate you dad!" He yelled

He stopped the car and looked down feeling more hurt then anything. That shot America deeper then any gun England had shot at him. Savior looked over at Hero. She couldn't believe her ears. "Hero I'm angry too b-but that was so rude!"

"I don't give a fuck." he said

"Hero!" Savior yells but Alfred doesn't answer he was on the brink of tears. He was always terrified of this. "I-Im just trying to help your sister...Hero, I love you.." Alfred says weakly. "I love you more then you will ever know. Hell, I love you both more then anything. Savior you don't know England like I do... When I loved with him, he just wanted me to change so I would be perfect for him...I don't want the same for you." Alfred says then starts crying.

Hero just stays silent

"I'm sorry you think I'm bad father... I never wanted this." Alfred says not looking back at his kids

"I want to go home." Hero said

Alfred started the car without another word and drove off. He drove home in tears crying with no sound. He was silent not wanting to show weakness around his children

*at home*

I'm going to bed." Hero said

America ignored him and went to his room where Canada was waiting

"Alfred where have you been?" Canada asked

"Matthew.." He says in tears. "I went to get Savior and it turns out that England I dating our little girl! T-then on the way back...Hero said he hated me.."

"Oh come here baby." Canada said

America hugs Canada tightly crying. "What if he's right? What if I'm a terrible father?"

"Oh sweetie i'm sure he doesn't hate you, all teens goes through i hate you dad stage" he say kissing him

He sat on the bed. "Baby this what I was scared of...what did I do wrong?" He asked wanting to fix all this

Canada holds America's hands and says "You done nothing wrong you're just trying to protect Savior."

"Yeah but that got both the kids mad at me..." He says hurt. "You should go talk to Savior...I need to talk to Hero."

"Ok baby" Canada said

America got up and left the took thinking what he would say to his son. Alfred walked over to the door and knocked quietly. "Hero?..."

Hero rolls his eyes and said "Come in."

He walked in and leaned on the door frame. "Hero...look I'm sorry. I know you may think this is unfair but I'm just being your dad."

Hero just gets up and runs to his father and hugs him and says "Daddy i'm sorry!~" he cried

America almost feel bad but hugs his son, glad he wasn't mad anymore. "It's ok son. I'm sorry I was so hard on you. I never wanted you to hate me."

"Daddy there was a reason why i was mad and it had nothing to do with Savior." Hero said crying

"I know...I'm sorry. I was just angry." He says hugging Hero. "Don't cry buddy. It's ok."

"Can i tell you why i was mad?" Hero asked

He nods. "Of course son. You can always tell me."

"I'm gay." hero cried

America let go of his son to look at him in the face. "What did you just say?

"I said i'm GAY!" Hero cried out

"What's wrong with being gay Hero? Even your old man is gay. You don't have to be ashamed of you?"

"But i'm being bullied!" he cried

"Aw...Dude why didn't you tell me?" He asked

"I didn't want you to think i'm weak."

"Your not weak hero! You are a son of a hero!" He says

"Daddy your my hero." Hero said "do you want to know who i like?" he asked

America tried to be serious but was so proud be someone's real hero. "You like someone buddy? Who?"

"I have a crush on Prussia." Hero admits

"Prussia?" America breathed "W-why?

"I love his hair his eyes his skin the way he says awesome everything. I love him daddy." Hero confessed

"But he's so much older then you...don't you know that's illegal?" He asked as nice as he could

"Yes i know. But i still love him." Hero cried

"Does he know?" America asked

Hero nods "Yeah."

"And..." Alfred asked

"and nothing." Hero blushes. not wanting to tell his father "You'll just get mad."

"What happened Hero?" He asked wanting to know

"I kissed him and he kissed me back and." hero didn't want to continue

"Is that all that happened?" He asked

"No." Hero just cried

"Hero... Are you lying?" He asked

"Yes." Hero said

"What did you really do?" He asked

"I lost my virginity to him." Hero said "Oh my god daddy please don't hate me!~" Hero said with tears in his eyes "I'm sorry so so so so sorry!" Hero breaks down and sobs

America's eyes widened. "Hero...dude please tell me you used a condom." He says trying to be as calm as possible

"NO!"

"Hero...are you saying y-your..." He trailed off terrified of the answer

"I'm pregnant!~" Hero just cries

America didn't know what to think. He was just shocked. "H-how long? Does he know?

"I found out this morning and i texted him this morning too. at the bus stop." Hero said "Are you mad?" he asked

"N-no son...just shocked. I thought I raised you better..." He admits. "Is Prussia going to...you know leave?

"He won't answer me." Hero sobs

America hugged his son. "I'm sorry Hero...it's gonna be ok.."

"No it's not dad i'm pregnant. You should be angry at me. I should be kicked out of this house. Why do you love me so much!" Hero not stop crying

"Because you are my only son. I understand what it's like to be alone dude. Me and your mom were the same way. To be honest, I didn't want kids. But now that I have you I love you more then I could ever say..."

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door

"Come in"

The door opens and it was Prussia

"Prussia..." America growls

"Hallo." he says nervously

"How dare you get my son pregnant and not even bother be there for him?"

"Sorry i just wanted to talk to him in person." he said

"About what?" America asked

"About the baby."

He turns backs Hero. "Call me back in if you need me?"

"Daddy please don't leave me alone?" Hero asked

"Then I will stay." He says and stands by his son. "What you have to say can be said to both of us."

Prussia nods "Hero I love you. You just made my live more awesome."

America looked at Hero then back at Prussia

"Marry me Hero? Prussia asked

"Woah woah woah woah!" America butts in. "He is to young for marriage."

"But i love him." Prussia argues

"Hero is 16! He can't be wed at 16."

"I didn't mean at 16. I mean in a few years." Prussia said

America glared at him. "Prussia...you know what is wrong with this. I could call the police."

"Good call them i don't care." he cries

"But.." America says. "I'm not going to...my son loves you. Don't you ever dare even think about hurting him bro, and we will be totally cool."

"Oh i would never hurt him." Prussia said  
all of a sudden the phone ring

America eyes both guys. "Who is it?"

"Alfred it's me France"

"What do you need France? I'm kinda busy bro?"

"Oui sorry but it's England he's in the hospital." he said

"What why?" He asked

"Well for some reason he was so broken by something that he fall to the ground and won't wake up." France said

America about dropped the phone. "W-what? Shit! This is my fault." He pulled the phone away from his face and looked at Hero. "You. Your sister. Your mom. In the car now."

"What happened?" Hero asked

"Don't ask questions. Just get your sister and mother in the car." He says and goes back to the phone. "Hospital name?" He asked France

"London's Hospital." France said

"Thank you France. We will see you there." America said then hung up. "Prussia you are free to come with us."

"Awesome"

*London's Hospital*

Savior ran into the hospital room first. "England? Arthur please wake up." She says going to his side

no response

"Sis he's ok" hero says

"No he's not Hero.." She says sadly in tears. "It's all my fault. I left him and now he won't wake up."

"I have a idea sis." Hero says

She looks up at him with a sad expression

"You should kiss him." he says

"Why?" She asked

"Just do it."

"This isn't Snow White Hero. This is real life. A kiss isn't going to wake him up." She says

"Come on i promise you he will wake up." He promised

"How do you know?" Savior asked

"Don't ask just do it." hero said

She sighs and leans down. She kisses England softly

"S-savior." England said waking up "Lassy."

"England!" She says happily and hugs him. "Your ok!"

Arthur hugs back "I am now love."

"I was so scared I wouldn't see you again.." She says holding on tightly to him crying happily into his chest. "I'm so sorry."

"I love you so much Savior." He says kissing her forehead

"I love you too." She says crying happily. Savior looked back at her father in the door way. "D-dad?" She asked sitting up. "L-look mom talked to me and.." America shook his head. "I've decided I was wrong. Sure, I totally think this is wrong, and maybe kinda gross but...if my girl is happy, I'm happy." Alfred smiles

"Al, thank you." England says

"Now you better not break my daughters heart...that's all I ask." America says. Savior smiles brightly and giggles

"I won't break your daughter's heart. i promise."

**people please read and review**


	10. Chapter 10

***9 months later***

"Baby?" Hero asked with a smile. He was sitting on the couch. "Are you home?" He asked hearing the door open.

"Ja baby" The prussian said

Hero got up and walked to the door. "I missed you.." He says happily and hugs him

"I missed you more Hero." Prussia says kissing his lips

Hero sighs happily and kisses back. He had wanted to be with him all day. "Why do you have to work so hard?" He asked breaking the kiss and laid his head on Prussias chest and drew little circles "Germany is a big country...he can take care of himself"

Prussia hugs Hero tightly "I work so hard so i can give our baby a bright future."

"I know...but I miss you." He wines

"Come vith me zen."Prussia said

"I can't...my due date is anyway now."

"I know i mean after." he said

"Really?" He asked happily

"Ja. Now let's talk about the baby" The Prussian said

He nods and lead Prussia to the couch

"I have a name for the baby." Prussia says sitting on the couch

"Really?" Hero asked and sat on his lap

"Ja it's perfect for a boy or a girl." he said

"Yes?" Hero asked cuddling into his chest. He missed Prussia so much he really wanted to cuddle

"can we name the baby Awesome?" Prussia says holding on to Hero tightly

"Awesome?" He asked with a giggle

"ja it's just awesome." Prussia said kissing Hero's cheek

He smiles and blushes. "Awe...baby's it's so cute."

"I wish our baby would be born now." Prussia said

"I know..." Hero says smiling "Do you think we will be good parents?"

"Ja we will be awesome parents"

Hero giggles and kisses Prussia softly

Prussia then started to tickle him "I'm going to get you."

He laughs out loud. "S-stop I'm ticklish!"

"Good." Prussia said doing it some more

He laughs "stop baby please!"

Then Prussia stops and looks into Hero's eyes and kissed him "I love you more than my awesome self."

Hero blushes deeply and kisses him back passionately

Prussia then licks Hero's bottom lip

He moans a little and opens his mouth slowly

Then Prussia puts his tongue in Hero's mouth and French kissed him

he moans a little then winces pulling away. "Ow! P-Prussia

"Ja baby"

"M-my water broke." Hero says in pain. "Ow!"

Prussia looks at Hero in shock "The baby's coming?" he asked

He nods. "Y-yeah...ow Prussia this hurts."

"ok hold on i'll call your dad."Prussia said

"O-ok..." He says almost doubled over in pains

Prussia takes out his cell and calls America "please pick up."

"What's up dude?" America asked. He sounded like he was eating a hamburger

"Hey put down the hamburger and get over here now!" Prussia yells in panic

"Hey what's up bro? You seem mad." He laughs taking another bite

I'm not mad i'm panicking just get over here now!"

"Calm down dude.! Breath. Tell me what's up?" America says taking a drink

"Your son is in labor!"

He started choking on his soda then after that he managed to say. "I will be over in 5 minutes." He says and hug up

"Your dad will be here soon." Prussia Says trying to calm him down

Hero tried to calm down but couldn't the pain was unbearable

"Shhh i'm here baby."

"P-Prussia I don't think we can make it to the hospital." He says tears rolling down his cheek

"Are you saying the baby's coming now?"

He nods "yes!"

Then Prussia takes Hero's pants off and tells him to push

He winces "I can't!"

"Yes you can. push baby push." Prussia said being calm as he could

"But it hurts." He says crying

All of a sudden someone opened and slammed the front door  
"That must be your dad." Prussia said

"Dad?" He called

"Ello"

"And he brought England." He said

"Yes i need you two out for a minute." England said to Prussia and America

Savior ran in. "Brother!"

"Savior will you stay and help me?" Arthur asked

She nods "of course"

"Umm America and Prussia can you two leave the room." England asked nicely

"What why?" America asked. "Yeah England. Heros kinda giving birth"

"Yes i know that but it looks like Prussia needs to talk to someone." he said

Savior eyes England. "Who would he need to talk to? Hero is giving birth"

"He needs talk to someone that's been a dad and it looks like he's going to panic." Arthur says

"Ok so what are we gonna do?"

"We need warm water. Can you go get it Lassy?" he asked

She nods and ran to the kitchen

"America what if i'm a bad father?" Prussia asked

America laughs "I was the same as you when I became a dad"

"But i couldn't take care of my own country. How can i take care of a baby?"

He laughs. "Babies are a lot easier."

"Yeah but i'm still scared." Prussia said

All of a sudden there was a newborn cry

"Well Prussia. You're a father."

"Well America you're a grandpa." He said getting up to go see his baby

"A grandpa?" America asked realizing

Prussia goes into the living room and his eyes were widen "What is it boy or girl?" Prussia asked

"It's a boy." Hero says holding his baby in his hands. "Awe Prussia. He has your red eyes"

"He does?" Prussia asked

"Do you wanna hold him?" Hero asked weakly

Prussia nods "Ja"  
Prussia goes to pick up his son and he about cries tears of joy "Hallo little one i'm your father."

He little baby cooed and Hero giggles

"What are we going to name him?" Prussia asked sitting down with the baby boy and sitting with Hero

He thought. "I liked your idea with Awesome."

"Little baby Awesome." Prussia said in awe

"You did a good job Hero." England said

"Thank you England.." Hero says tiredly. America gave his son a thumbs up

"Hey grandpa America would you like to hold your grandson?" Prussia asked

"Heck yeah!" He says feeling proud

Once the baby was in America's arms the baby just looks up at him

"Hey little bro I'm your grandpa America." He says happily

Little Awesome just made siffle souns

He chuckled "your so cute."

"Hey daddy" Hero said

"Yeah buddy?" He asked

"Will you be the godfather?" Hero asked

America looked up. "Really Hero? T-that's such a big honor."

"yeah big honor for a big hero." Hero says then falls a sleep

Alfred smiles brightly at those words. "I love you son.." He says softy and looked down at the baby. "You are gonna grow up an be big and strong like your grandpa."

**people please read and review**


	11. Chapter 11

"Sissy." Annie says running up the stairs "Your sexy british man is here." she teases

Savior freezes "what? Annie who taught you that?"

"England told me to say it." Annie giggles

"Don't follow what he says!" She laughs

"Ello." Arthur says coming up

"Hey babe." Savior smiles and kisses him softly

"OOO" Annie says

She giggles "awe stop."

"Stop what sissy?" Annie asked "do you want me to leave?"

She shook her head "no no no. You just being so cute!

"Your so beautiful sissy."

Savior smiles "thank you."

"I need to go now bye sissy." Annie saying then leaving

She smiles and looked back at Engalnd

"love you lassy." He says then passionately kissing her

She kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck

Then he started kissing her neck and sucking it and puts his arms around her waste

She moans softly. "E-England...I want you so much right now."

England stops kissing and said "I want to too but we can't."

"Why?" She asked disappointed

"Because I don't think you're ready." he said

"Why not baby?" Savior asked wanting him so bad

"Your dad will kill me if we do it." He said

"Please?" She begs "He doesn't have to know. I'm on birth control and I have condoms."

England then just kissed her deeply and lays her onto the bed

She blushes and tangles her fingers in his hair

"MM L-Lassy."Arthur moans into the kiss

"Y-yes?" She asked

"Are you sure we don't have to do it." Arthur asked

She nods "Yes I'm sure. I want you so much."

"Ok" he says going back to kissing her

she kisses back getting excited

Arthur then goes to Savior's shirt and rips it off and sucks her boobs

She moans happily

Arthur goes down to her pants and pulling them off "you look sexy lassy."

"Thank you Arthur~" she giggle

then Arthur gets up to take his clothes off from his shirt to his shoes and he gets on top of Savior and kissed her deeply and passionately

She kisses back and grabs his butt

MM S-savior" he moans

"Oh England~" she moans

"MMM are you ready?" he asked

She nods. "Yes yes yes please."

Arthur spreads her legs apart and thrust into her going in and out "OHH Savior!~"

She winces and moans "aw~ Arthur!"

Arthur starts to go faster and faster "Oh my god Savior!~" he moans louder and louder not caring if anyone could hare him

Savior moaned out loud and bit her lip

"Savior look at me i want to see your beautiful eyes while we make love." He said looking at her

She looks up at him. She loved his eyes so much

"Oh my god i'm going to cum Savior!~" he said moaning

"D-do it." She says and winces loving the pain

Arthur cumed deep in side of his lover and pulls out

"Mm..." She's says loving the feeling

"umm Savior i been needing to ask you something." Arthur said looking in to her eyes

"Yeah?" She asked sitting up

"Will you marry me? I'm nothing without you." He Asked pulling out a ring

Savior gasped. "Really?"

"Yes Savior Jones. please become Savior Kirkland. be my wife?" Arthur propose

"Yes! Yes yes!" She smiles brightly and tackled him in a big hug

all of a sudden somebody came up stairs and it was America

"Shit!" She says and covered up. "Get in the closet." She whispered and tosses his clothes to him

"Savior Jones what's going on up here." America asked looking at her

She covers up. "Dad I was changing!" She said blushing

"Ok i'll turn around and ask again "Now what was going on?"

"Umm...I'm changing?" She says sarcastically rolling her eyes and got up

all of a sudden England sneezed  
"What was that?" America asked

"Oh that was me." Savior sniffles. "Did you need something dad?"

"No but i heard some moaning." He said walking to the closet

"Dad! Get out! I'm trying to get dressed!" Savior says throwing a pillow at him

"Fine but this isn't over." He said leaving the room

Savior rolled her eyes

"Can i come out?"

"Is my boyfriend really asking me to come out of the closet?" she asked laughing

Arthur comes out "That was a close one."

She goes over and locks the door. "Yeah...hey get dressed."

"What you mean i am dressed." He said wearing her dress and trying to be funny

She gasped. "You're such a dork!" She laughs and kissed him softly. "But I love you."

"I love you more." he said

*3 weeks later*

Savior went over to England's house. It was raining which was also making her make up run along with all the tears. She knocked on the door and hugged herself shivering

The door opens "Savior what the bloody hell are you doing outside come in." Arthur said

"A-Arthur.." She says standing outside. "I-I need to talk to you..."

"ok come in baby."he said

She walked in still shivering. "A-Arthur...I-I'm pregnant."

Arthur looks at her in shock and his eyes widened "Your what?"

"I-I took a pregnancy test because. I kept throwing up in the morning." She says covering her face with her hands crying. "I'm so sorry! P-please don't leave me! I-I didn't mean too!" She sobbed

Arthur grabs her into a hug "I will never leave you. Please stop crying love." He says kissing her cheeks

"B-but I ruined everything!" She says crying into his chest. "W-why wouldn't you leave me? Why would you want to be stuck with a kid you don't even want?!"

"Shhh I love you. I want a baby with you." He said trying to calm her down "This is perfect."

She looks up. "R-really? Y-you aren't lying?"

"No. would I lie to you?" He asked

"Maybe you are trying to make me feel better..t-then you will leave me.." She says crying. "Please don't leave me. I love you."

"Savior M Jones I love you with all my heart. Please believe me love."

"S-so your not gonna leave?" She asked wiping her tears away

"No. can i tell you why?" he said taking her to the couch

Arthur sat on the couch and said "before you came into my life I was duprest no one like me everyone abandon me. I was alone in the world. until you came into my life. i love you so much."

She leans into his chest. "Baby...I love you too...do you hate me for having a baby?"

"Why would i hate you" He asked

"B-because now you are stuck with a kid." She said "I'm only 16...my dad is going to be so disappointed."

"Ok one I said I want a kid with you. two I don't think your dad will be so mad." Arthur says kissing her cheeks

"B-but he's already had this talk with Hero. He will be mad." She said

"I promise you he won't be mad." He said

"So I stay with you for now on?" She asked

"Ok but let me talk to him."

She nods. "B-baby I'm cold...can I wear some of your clothes?"

"Yes"

*back at her house*

"E-England I don't think this is a good idea...can I just sleep over at your house?"

"Come on" he said

"Please?" She begs

"You can stay in the car ok." England says getting out and going to knock at the door

She sighed and followed

Arthur knocks at the door

Alfred answered the door with a hamburger in his hand. "Hey! What's up bro?"

"Hey Al i need to tell you something." He said nervously

"What?" He asked taking another bite

"I got savior pregnant."

He spit out his burger. "What?" He asked shocked. "Savior-" the daughter cut him off. "D-dad I'm sorry. This is all my fault"

"Alfred please don't be mad or yell at her. If you want to be mad or yell at someone it should be me." Arthur says

"Wait you...England, you were in the house! You where the reason she was moaning." He facepalms "of course! Ugh! Dude England!"

"yes that was me." England said

America sighed. "Look I can't let this just continue."

Arthur just looks up at him "Why the bloody hell not!"

"Y-yeah dad. You let Hero have his baby." Savior says. "I raised you both better then this." America says "why would you do that?" Savior didn't answer. She felt bad. "Look, Savior, there isn't room in this house for another baby."

"Fine she can come live with me then!" Arthur yelled

"Hey! Chill dude!" America says calmly. "I was just about to ask if she could. I wish there was room. You know how I love Awesome. Having another grandchild would be great.." He rubs the back of his head "I was hoping my baby wouldn't lose her virginity until she was at least 20. And England I thought you were more of a gentlemen"

"I am one i asked if she was sure about it." he said

Savior blushed and looked down. America eyes England and shivers. "Still weird..."

"What's weird?"

"My brother dating my daughter." He says "Look I will help you move next week. I'm kinda busy right now."

"Ok look you and me ain't blood brothers. I found you and took you in that's all!" England yells

He held up his hands. "Alright, stiff calm down"

"Ok ok i'm calm."Arthur said

Alfred smirks. "Look I've gotta go guys."

*back at England's house*

"Savior i'm sorry." England says stopping the car

"What's wrong?" She asked "you didn't do anything

"I didn't not listen to you that's what i did wrong" He said

She shook her head. "How?"

"You told me it wasn't a good idea"

"But its ok. We are ok."

Arthur then smiles and turns to Savior and grabs her and kissed her softly " I love you."

Savior smiles happily "I love you too."

"Can we get married next week?" he asked

"I-I'm not old enough . I'm only 16."

"please it will be our secret." he says

"I don't know England..."

"please i love you i want to take care of you forever."

She blushes. "Ok...but it's a secret."

Arthur nods "yes."

She smiles and kisses his cheek

"So is that a yes?" he asked

She nods happily

"I love you so much Savior ."

"I love you too." She smiled brightly


	12. Chapter 12

**(This chapter is a bit sad. I cried a bit)**

Savior woke up in the middle of the night. "Babe! Babe wake up!"

"What sweetie?" he asked waking up

"I just had a dream!" She says happily

"What was the dream?" he asked happily back

"We had the baby! And I was happy." She smiles "England...this is a sign I should be a mom."

Arthur smiles and kisses her "I wish the baby could be born now."

"Me too." She smiles

"Lets get some sleep we have a wedding tomorrow." He said kissing Savior's cheek

She nods and lays back down

*the wedding day*

"Sissy are you ready?" Annie asked

"Yes I am." She smiles happily. "Remember we don't tell mommy and daddy."

"OK." Annie says cutely

Savior kisses her forehead

"What about brother?" Annie asked

"He should be here."

"I am here." Hero says coming into the dressing room "and mom's here too."

"What?! Hero!" Savior says

"Don't worry mom won't tell dad." Hero said

She made a face

"Oh Savior don't make that face." Hero rolls his eyes

"You swear he won't go off and tell dad? Dad would be so mad."

"I swear."

"Ok."

"Now let's go. Arthur is waiting for you." Hero says

She smiles happily "Hero?

"Yes sis?"

"Will you please walk me down? I wouldn't trust anyone but you." She smiles

Hero just cries a bit and nods "Of course i will."

Savior hugs him. "I know I'm going to be married off but I still love you."

"Lets go before i break down and cry tears of joy." Hero says"Lets go."

Savior hooked arms with him and took a deep breath

"You ready?" he asked

She nods

*At the altar*

Arthur was waiting for Savior and he was nervous "What if i mess up. What if i do something wrong. What if-" He was cut off from his thoughts when he saw Savior she was so beautiful

She smiled brightly walking down. Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun with little clips that looked like crystals

As soon as she got there Arthur took Savior's hand and said "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiles brightly

All of a sudden the priest comes out and he asked them "Did you two rite your own vows?"  
Arthur nods and said "I'll go first."

Savior nods happily

Arthur turns to Savior and says "Savior M Jones you have gave me happiness back i will love you forever and ever."

"Arthur...you made me realize I am much more then some little girl." She says crying happy tears "I love you so so much."

"Arthur do you take Savior to be your wife?" The priest asked  
Arthur kisses her hand and said "I do."  
"and Savior do you take Arthur to be your husband The priest asked

"I-" Savior was cut off by America throwing open the door. "Dad?" She asked "Look I can deal with you dating my brother and I can deal with you getting pregnant from him but I will not deal with you marrying him behind my back!"

"Hey how did you find out?" Arthur asked

"You don't think my own wife would tell me?"

"Alfred please let me and her get married please i love her!" Arthur says and cries

"No! How dare you marry her? You didn't even ask me."

"Please please please I love Savior M Jones. Please Alfred." He get on his knees and cried

"D-Dad please!" Savior begs. "No." Alfred barks. "Dad what about the baby?"

"Yes dad." Hero says standing up for his sister "What about the baby."

Alfred didn't realize it before. "What?...oh yeah...b-but I can't let you two marry."

"Why not Alfred I love her. I promise to take good care of her forever and ever." Arthur still on his knees crying

Savior starts crying too. "Daddy please.." She begs

Than Canada gets up "Alfred let them get married please i know Arthur truly loves her." Canada turns America around and says "please ."

"B-but he lied to me! She is keeping things from you and me."

"I know but that's ok I would have done the same thing if no one would let us got married." Canada says holding his hand

America sighed "But you know she's not old enough."

"I know but i know England will take good care of her. baby please ."

He nods "Fine. But I swear to you England if you hurt her, I will hurt you."

England gets up and hugs America "Thank you i promise you i won't hurt her."

He smiles "Great."

Arthur goes back to Savior "You were going to say something."

"I do." She says happily

"I now call you husband and wife Arthur and Savior Kirkland you may kiss." he says  
Arthur grabs her and kissed her deeply

She seems to almost melt into the kiss smiling happily

Arthur then picks her up bridal style. Running out of the altar "Mrs Kirkland i love you." he says kissing her cheek

She laughs out loud hanging on to him. "I love you too."

*two weeks later at the doctors*

"Savior are you so excited to find out if we're having a boy or girl?" Arthur asked

she nods and looks down at her belly. "Arthur...I-I'm worried. I mean my baby belly hasn't gotten bigger in a while."

"Umm Are you Mr and Mrs Kirkland?" a doctor asked

She nods. "Yes doc." She got up

"Umm come with me." he said

Savior followed nervously

"Sit up there and we will find out if your baby is a boy or girl"

She lays down trying to stay clam. "Is everything ok?"

"Savior can i hold your hand?" Arthur asked knowing what was wrong

"Y-yeah." She said shakily holding his hand

"Ok let's see." the doctor says

Savior took a deep breath to ready herself

The doctor looks for a second and he had a very sad face "I'm sorry. You have a miscarriage. I'm sorry Mrs Kirkland." he says then leaving the room

"W-what?" She asked shocked. "N-no this can't be right..." She says starting to cry.

Arthur gets up to hug his wife "I'm sorry love." He says trying not to cry even tho he wanted too so bad

"What did I do wrong?" She asked crying into his chest. She didn't know what to think

"No s-sweetie you d-did nothing w-wrong." He says starting to cry

"Then what happened?" She asked feeling not only a failure as a mom but as a wife

"I don't know Savior. But we will get thru this I promise~" He says crying hard

"Do you still love me?" She asked in tears

"Yes I still love you Savior. You done nothing wrong. Your still my wife"

"B-but I killed our baby.." She says crying harder "I'm so sorry"

"Savior look at me now." he says looking in her blue eyes

She looked up at him worried about what he would say

"You done nothing wrong. I love you. You didn't kill the baby. This just happens. Trust me." he says wiping her tears away then kissing her

She pulled back feeling awful. "But this is all my fault I would have done something.."

"Baby it is not your fault. I promise you."

**please people read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

England woke up at 9:00 pm and called America to tell him the bad news "Pick up." he said with a bit sadness in his voice

"Hey dude! What's up?" America asked happily

"H-hey A-Alfred could you and everyone come over savior and I have bad news." he says in sadness

Alfred sounded less excited. "What?"

"Just come over alright." He says

England and Savior were sitting on the couch when they hear the door "I'll get it Savior." he gets up to the door and it was America and every one

"Where's Savior?" America asked

"In the living room." Arthur says with a sob "Thank you for coming."

Savior was on the couch almost crying

"H-hi d-daddy." she said hugging him and sobbing

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"England and I lost the baby!~" She says crying hard

"What?" Alfred asked "baby I'm so sorry."

"I'm a terrible mother and wife." she cries into her dad's chest

"No no no...you are far from. Miscarriages happen all the time savior."

"I feel like i'm being punished because i lied to you and mom!~ "

"Awe no no no..." He says holding her "it's ok.."

"No it's not!" she cries "I hate myself. I want to die!~"

"Don't say that Savior you don't mean that." Alfred says

"But I killed my baby!"

"The doctor told you that?" He asked holding her

"No I told myself that!" she said "Where's mommy I want my mommy."

Canada walks up

"Alfred can i talk to her alone?" canada asked

He nods "Of course."

"While i talk to her you can talk to England"

Alfred nods and walked over to England "You ok "

"No." he says tearing up

Alfred hugs him. "I'm sorry dude."

Arthur hugs back and cries "What did i do?"

"You didn't do anything bro."

"Yes i did! It's my fault!" he said

"England snap out of it!" America says taking him by his shoulders. "This wasn't your fault. It wasn't meant to be don't you see? You and Savior are suppose to have a baby later. Haven't you herd the 57 songs from my country that says "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger?"

"Thank you Alfred." He said hugging him

He nods and hugs back "Good"

*Three days later*

Arthur was walking down the stairs when he heard a knock at the door "I'll get it." he says

"Ok..." Savior says taking a sip of tea

Arthur goes to the door and opens it and no one was there except a basket "honey there's a basket outside" he said taking in the basket

"A basket?" She asked from the kitchen

"Yes come here sweetie" he says opening the basket

Savior got up and walked in "what's in it?"

"Umm it's a baby." he says holding a bundle

"What?" She asked happily "a baby."

"Yes." he says crying happily "we got a baby." he says handing the baby to her

"Hello!" She says happily. "Awe it's a Miracle

"Yes it is. Hey there's a note" he says

"Oh read it." She says holding the baby

Arthur reads the note

'Hey i'm felicity take care of me?'

"Felicity?" She asked confused

"The baby's name is Felicity." he says happily

"Felicity..." She repeats "I love it"

"should we tell everyone?" he asked

She nods happily

Arthur takes out his phone and calls America

"Yeah?" America asked sounding annoyed

"Hey Al get your butt over here now!" he says happily

"Dude why?"

"Savior and I found a baby." He said

"What?" He asked excitedly

"Yes get over here!" Arthur says

*later*

"I'll get it." Arthur says going to the door "Come on in!~"

"I wanna see her!"

"She's in there." He smiles

America ran in and saw Savior. "Awe..she's so tiny"

"Do you want to know her name?" He asked

"Yes."

"Felicity S Kirkland." Arthur said with a smile

"Awe!" He says happily

"Do you want to hold her?" Arthur asked

"Please."

Arthur goes to pick up the baby and hands the baby to Alfred "Meet grandpa America."

Alfred smiles holding the baby. "Awe"

The baby looks up and waves and made some sound and smiled  
"Well look at that Al she already knows you." Arthur says

"Hey baby...I'm Grandpa.." He says happily and kisses the top of her head


End file.
